Castle Crashers Wiki
*We have a new staff team! Check the staff tab for a complete list. *We now have a discord! Join it by clicking here. We have an active userbase, and there’s more to do than just discuss the wiki. There are tiers and discussion for those at the higher levels of play, and for those striving for that we have matchmaking channels for you to find friends and pros to assist you on your journey through insane mode. *Please be advised we have updated our Rules. *The tier list system has been greatly reworked, read more here. * Welcome to the Castle Crashers Wiki! Please feel free to contribute! * If you haven't already, create a Wikia account ! * Don't see any pages that need editing? Feel free to leave a comment! * Write a blog post, send someone a message, or just try to be an active member of the community! *We currently are supporting pages and you can help us raise that number. *You can chat with other members of the wiki by clicking . We also have a very active discord server that you can join by clicking here . * Under resources in the navigation, the feedback blogs allow you to share your ideas with the bureaucrats on the wiki. You can share any plans you have for the wiki if you want approval for them, or you can make any other suggestions you see fit. Just make sure that if you suggest anything that requires big changes, then you pitch in to help and make it become a reality! General Polls= What do you think of Back off Barbarian? It's awesome! It can be pretty fun with friends. It's not that bad, but also not that good. Probably the worst mini game I've ever played. It's better than All you can Quaff. Best Arena mode? Melee Quickdraw Treasure Beefy |-|Characters= Which character do you think is worse, Blacksmith or Green Knight? (Please answer only if you have a considerable amount of experience with both characters) Blacksmith Green Knight |-|Animal Orbs= Which cat is best? Meowburt Sherbert Scratchpaw |-|Weapons= Which of these weapons do you think is the best for no stat runs? Club Man Catcher Sai Gold Skull Mace ---- Are you gonna be playing... CC switch! CC PS4! Neither :( See more at the polls board Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Homepage